


It Was Just a Chat.

by mistxmood



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I'm really gay for these two, Slow Burn, might add more as i go further in, went feral when i found more fanfics of these two here soooooo uh here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistxmood/pseuds/mistxmood
Summary: Percy's day turned out to be a bit more hectic then how she anticipated when she went off to give a lost teen a lift from Redwood Runs. And it was still far from over when she caved in and accepted the help from a cowgirl.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Zora Salazar, Percival King/Zora Salazar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	It Was Just a Chat.

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't seen episode 5, shield your eyes (or not idk this is my f ir st fanfic h er e so uhhhhhh)

The sky was a ripe, peachy shade, rippled with streaming clouds over the horizon. The sun cried streaks over Earth, as the inevitable blanket of night gradually swept over. Underneath the sky's battle, a recently settled village nestled in for slumber. Lights shutting off one by one, the occasional disturbance of the train's chutes, and the mewling of the tavern's feline prowling about for scraps.

The tavern's doors swung open, and a figure walked out, posture tense and formal sways in baby blue uniforms, with the badge of Sweet Jazz's head police detective stamped on its chest. Short, blonde hair framing a trained face of freckles, and a pair of azure eyes. Alert, vigilant, and taking note of her changed surrounding and concluding with confidence that she has certainly overdue her stay in Redwood Runs.

What was supposed to be a patrol mission to give a stranded teen a lift from his broken-down car (the fifth time this month. Meryl now owes her) spiraled to the discovery of a secret hideout to a crime organization, parading an invaluable, dangerous artifact stolen from the Sweet Jazz Museum. All and all, they have been rightfully arrested after a day's work after some technical difficulties with communication, and a spare officer was assigned to drive the kid home. Unfortunately, the Arsene Amulet has been misplaced amidst all the chaos, and now it remains as the number one priority left to tackle before returning to the station. The police detective took a one whole turn to take in the vacant square, and sighed to herself. This could take 'till sunrise. 

Suppose she start back in the bar that she just left and start there? No, no, that wouldn't do. She had already scanned the insides of the tavern, and what little chances to find it there wouldn't lead anywhere. Besides, it's doubtful that the culprit had simply left it lying there with all the other scandal-doers. She'll need a lead…

"Lost, girl?" 

There was a voice. It was of another woman's, low and sultry. The detective had suddenly in alarm at the sudden sound, and it chuckled as she looked over her surroundings twice more. She caught a glimpse of a gold cross on a belt, and she turned to find the source of the sound next to the pub's entrance. The flickering lamp above betrayed a rich, orange hat, folded and molded into a cowboy hat, resting on the head of a rather tall figure, arms crossed and head lowered to conceal their face. Looks like your standard cowboy. Well. Cowgirl. Hopefully not hostile; her stamina was still recovering.

"No, I am not." the officer replied, turning her whole body over to her. She placed a hand on her chest, covering her badge, as she continued speaking. "However, I am in search of a precious artifact. Have you seen a necklace with gold accents? Has a cat-like texture and an emerald on it?"

The individual tilted their head enough to properly examine the detective. There was a heavy silence, before they opened their lips. "Sorry, ma'am, but I ain't seen nothin' like that 'round here." They replied, and she felt her shoulders fall a bit. Curses. She's really going to have to dig for even one lead, huh?

"But," The cowgirl continued, "would ya like some assistance with d'at..?"

The police detective debated that, musing as she furrowed her eyebrows. Some help would be nice, an extra pair of eyes from a native. But she shouldn't be so lax around them, a complete stranger. She decided to play it safe for now, and see if they are willing to help her.

"That would be nice of you," She decided, and with that, she began to walk over to the figure. The cowgirl straightened up a bit, and as her arms dropped to her sides, her cloak swept over her body and covered her in a poncho. The design of a sun set upon the edges of the flaps crest over for the police to see, and she was left to muse idly whether they were a sunset or a sunrise. However, when she stopped about two feet away from them, a dawning realization fell over her as she looked up to meet the cowgirl's eyes. The noticeable height difference nearly sent her toppling back a few steps, but it wasn’t that that sent a chill down her spine.

It was the way the cowgirl was eyeing her. 

“So what’cha name, sweet?” She asks, lifting her head. There was a hearty grin on her face, and the detective could see her hands settle on her hips under the poncho. A white, gloved hand with gold accents reached out from her as she replied, “Percival King, but please. Call me Percy.”

The cowgirl also had a gloved hand; hot orange with yellow buttons stubbed on the knuckles, over a scarlet fold. The effect made it feel like Percy was shaking the hand of a bear, with how rough and leathery it felt against her silky fabric. “Nice ta meetcha, Percy!” She chuckled, and the detective found the laugh infectious, “‘M Zora Salazar! You mighta heard o’ me before, maybe?” 

“Ah, that name does sound… Familiar,” Percy admits, musing. She relaxed slightly as Zora finally pulled away from the handshake, and the gal’s smile widened as Percy continued on. “Aren’t you, ah, a bounty hunter? I remembered hearing good things about how you capture so many people on wanted posters…”

“Why yas that’s me!” Zora chirped, smirking with a hand placed on her chest. “But enough ‘about that. You said you were lookin’ for ‘an amulet, girl?”  
Percy didn't know why, but every one of those names seemingly channeled something into her. She didn't knew exactly how to describe it; a tingly, fuzzy fuzz that had woke up for the first time ever since it realized it existed. She decided that it could lead to distraction.

“Before we start this off, I would prefer it if you tone down the nicknames,” Percy implied, beginning to walk away from the tavern. "In order to keep this relationship professional and strictly work-related, I'd recommend not calling me your Sweetie or whatnot. Understood?"  
Zora, taking the gesture, began to follow after her, grinning still as she responded with, “Aight, miss. I’ll keep that ‘n mind!”

With that in mind, the detective attempted a tame smile, before turning her head back to look at where she was going. “Now, about the amulet…”


End file.
